


What type of mess can we get into this time?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Post-Sburb, alternate universe- No one died, ill add more as I come across it, most of these characters are only mentioned tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sgrub, all the trolls were sent back to Alternia, with one small difference. The Condesce was dead, and in her place a new Empress who says she will destroy the social order the hemospectrum set. However, the only ones informed were the lowbloods, meaning no one believes them. As riots break out between those higher and lower, only a few are spared from the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

Karkat  
Karkat Vantas was afraid. Not only did he not know where he was, he didn't know _when _he was. As he slowly sat up, blinking away the stars, his gaze wandered over his respiteblock. He saw his husktop, all his posters, _everything _in perfect condition, but something still felt...wrong. He started to stand up, deciding otherwise when he nearly passed out. He sat back down, deciding to crawl to his husktop to see if he could contact his friends, or at least check anything new, like if the Condesce was really dead or if she was still fucking shit up. He crawled the twenty-something feet, before hauling himself up on his chair. Upon opening Trollian, he noticed no one was online, which was perfectly fine by him. And by perfectly fine, it meant **NOWHERE NEAR FUCKING FINE AT ALL.** He opened his browser, and the first thing he saw was a headline titled _Condesce Dead!?!?__ which he took to be a good sign. And then he thought, WHO THE FUCK IS RUNNING THIS PLACE THEN? He kept reading, finally stumbling across the fact that the new Empress appeared out of nowhere. Literally just appeared on the fucking ship and decided to take over. As he closed his browser, the husktop's screen went blank, before a face similar to the Condesce's popped up.___

"Before I say anyfin, I need you all to keep your glubbin traps shut, so word of this don't speel to the Highblood's. I'm destroying the hemospectrum. Done. Your New Empress out"

After the transmission ended, Karkat was left staring at his screen. So were around half the planet, those forming the bottom end of the hemospectrum. Some embraced this new regiment. Some believed it to be fake and continued as normal. Others, such as Karkat, thought it was a ruse to expose mutants to the Condesce, because maybe, _just maybe_ the Condesce wasn't as dead as everyone thought. Upon coming to the realization that maybe he _wasn't_ safe, he started packing. He threw a whole bunch of grubloaf in a bag, not even bothering with spare clothes. He shoved his husktop in there, deciding it might come in handy in making contact with his friends, before zipping up the bag. He took a deep breath, and opened his door, dropping his bag to shield his eyes from the bright light of the Alternian sun, before deciding to wait for night before trying to leave. He closed his door, pulling out his husktop and trying to contact one of his friends again. A few of the names were lit up, but one in particular stuck out. He clicked it. 

carcinoGeneticist began trolling gallowsCalibrator  
[CG] TEREZI  
[CG] TEREZI ARE YOU FUCKING THERE  
[GC] WH4T  
[CG] OH THANK FUCK  
[CG] DID YOU SEE OUR SUPPOSED "NEW EMPRESS'" FUCKING TRANSMISSION?  
[GC] NO, WH4T TR4NSM1SS1ON?  
[CG] FUCK  
[CG] I THINK SHE'S TRYING TO PIT FUCKING ALTERNIA AGAINST ITSELF  
[CG] TELLING THE LOWBLOODS THAT THE ENTIRE FUCKING HEMOSPECTRUM IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED AND THEN NOT TELLING SHITALL TO ANYONE ELSE  
[GC] SO, 4NOTH3R COND3SC3 TH3N?  
[CG] YEAH I THINK SO  
[CG] ON A SLIGHTLY RELATED TOPIC, I'VE DECIDED, FUCK IT, I'M GOING ROGUE  
[GC] WHY?  
[CG] BECAUSE AS SOON AS SHE FIGURES OUT MY BLOOD IS FUCKING CHERRY RED, I'M GETTING CULLED. GUARANTEED  
[GC] WH3R3 W1LL YOU GO?  
[CG] I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA  
[CG] I JUST KNOW I NEED TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HIVE  
[CG] I'LL TALK TO YOU IN TIME, TEREZI  
[CG] GOODBYE  
carcinoGeneticist has ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator  
  
Karkat shut his husktop, sighing. He shoved it back in his bag as the sun began to set, and made some final preparations for the trip to come. 

Once the moon came up, Karkat made his first move. He made sure he all his vital equipment in his bag, before grabbing a match and lighting the inside of his hive, filled with all his movie posters, on fire. As the flames rose higher and higher, he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so let me know how I'm doing. I actually got this idea while talking to a friend of mine and decided to turn it into a fanfic! Also, sorry for the short first chapter, all the chapters after this will be much longer


	2. dont pay attention to these, idk what to name my chapters

Karkat  
Walking all the way to the nearest mountain took a lot more effort than he thought, and it took all his willpower not to collapse as soon as he reached it. However, if he collapsed, he would be burnt to death by the sun. Best to find a cave before collapsing. His hike up the small mountain yielded one decent sized cave, however this one looked like someone lived there, but nowhere near recently. The walls were covered in paintings of this group of four, one of which looked a lot like Karkat, which he found a bit odd. He ignored all that for the time being however, and started searching for something to sleep on. He found a pile of furs, which he immediately collapsed on. 

Waking up in the middle of the day isn't something Karkat planned to do, but he decided to see if he could get in touch with anyone else who survived the game. The only person he could think of was Kanaya, so he pulled out his husktop and searched for 'grimAuxiliatrix'. He found one account, with the account being idle.  
  
carcinoGeneticist[CG]began trolling grimAuxiliatrix[GA]  
[CG] KANAYA  
[CG] KANAYA ARE YOU THERE  
[CG] WHATEVER IF YOU AREN'T HERE I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE A FUCKING MESSAGE  
[CG] OUR NEW EMPRESS IS FUCKED IN THE THINKPAN; DON'T TRUSTED A SINGLE WORD OUT OF HER NOOK-LICKING MOUTH  
[CG] SHE PROMISED EQUALITY FOR EVERYONE, AND ONLY TOLD THE LOWBLOODS AS IF WANTING A FUCKING CIVIL WAR  
[CG] IN OTHER NEWS, I'M FUCKING ROGUE. THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S ME  
[CG] WITH THAT SHITTY NEWS OUT OF THE WAY, I'M GOING TO TAKE MY LEAVE  
carcinoGeneticist[CG]has ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix[GA]  


With that shitshow out of the way, he decides to check out what these drawings are. Approaching the wall, he took a close look at the scenes with his lookalike, noticing that the woman resembling Nepeta is in most of them. Moving to the other wall, he finally begins to realize exactly what these photos mean. He saw his lookalike, restrained by the wrists with what looks like his symbol, an arrow out of his chest. The two most important things he noticed were that A. the man in all the photos had no symbol, and B. his blood was candy red. If this was who he thought it was, he finally found his Ancestor. Upon that realization, he figured that the female must be Nepeta's ancestor. Grabbing his husktop once again, he opened up Trollian to find everyone, once again, online.

  
carcinoGeneticist[CG]has begun trolling arsenicCatnip[AC]  
[CG]NEPETA ARE YOU THERE  
[AC] :33 >*ac stalks up on the intruder in her cave* oh hey karkitty!  
[CG] COULD WE CUT THE FUCKING ROLEPLAY I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT NEWS  
[CG] INVOLVING OUR ANCESTORS  
[AC] :33 > really? that's pawesome news, karkitty! what is it?  
[CG] YOU KNOW THE STORY OF THE SIGNLESS RIGHT?  
[AC] :33 > *ac wonders what this has to do with her ancestor*  
[AC] :33 > oops, sorry. what does that have to do with our ancestors?  
[CG] I'M PRETTY SURE MY FUCKING ANCESTOR WAS THE SIGNLESS AND YOURS WAS THE DISCIPLE  
[AC] :33 > why do you think that?  
[CG] BECAUSE I'M SITTING IN DISCIPLE'S FUCKING CAVE  
[AC] :33 > oh  
[AC] :33 > where?  
[CG] IN THE MIDDLE OF SOME SHITTY FOREST, HIGH UP ON A FUCKING _MOUNTAIN_  
[AC] :33 > i think i might have pawsibly seen it before!  
[CG]WHEN THE FUCK DDID YOU SEE THIS CAVE?>  
[AC] :33 > when i was hunting, duh  
[CG] HOW LONG AGO  
[AC] :33 i dunno, like three purrigrees ago?  
[CG] OKAY  
[CG] I'M PROBABLY GOING TO LEAVE SOON, BECAUSE I NEED TO GET FURTHER AWAY FROM MY FUCKING HIVE, WHICH SHOULD BE NOTHING BUT A PILE OF FUCKING ASHES BY NOW ~~~~  
[CG] BYE FOR NOW, NEPETA  
  
carcinoGeneticist[CG]has ceased trolling arsenicCatnip[AC]!

After that harrowing conversation, all Karkat wanted to do was curl up in a ball and pass out. But, looking out of the cave and seeing the sun begin to set, he grabbed his bag, throwing in the pair of bloodied leggings. He had no idea what they were, but he was going to take them with him, bag space be damned. As the sun set fully, he took his first steps out of the cave in what felt like sweeps. Before he could go anywhere, he realized he _really_ needed to use the load gaper. As he didn't have one, a hole behind a tree would have to do. Walking the opposite direction of where he came from, he started upon realizing he forgot to take some photos of the paintings to show other people. He grabbed his husktop out of his bag and went back to the cave, taking several photos in a rather uncomfortable position. While leaving, he decided it was a good thing he took photos, because he saw the backs of several Imperial Drones, right around where he was when he turned around. Ducking back into the cave, he waited. He listened as they left, going the direction he was planning on going. He didn't want to go back to his hive, nor did he want to follow the drones or climb a mountain, which only left him with one direction to go. He started following the slightly worn trail, and determined that there would be no shortage of caves on his way to the capital, which was aptly named Capital. Moving quietly, he got startled when his foot suddenly went into some water, before looking down and seeing a river. He reached down and cupped some, bringing it up to his lips to drink, because with as much food that he had, he forgot to pack some basic liquids. 

Upon the sun beginning to rise, he found a decent sized cave, the only one in his vicinity that would fit him. However, this one looked occupied. Slowly, as to avoid making sound in case there was a troll or some sort of wild animal in the cave, he began moving towards the end. He saw a wall closed off by a curtain, before finding a giant pile of pelts that he hid below. A few minutes later, he heard someone walking around in the cave. He heard a curtain rustle, before closing and then the unmistakable sound of someone going into a recuperacoon. Slowly easing himself out of the pile, he saw his longtime friend, Nepeta Leijon. Before she could notice he was there, she fell asleep. Quietly moving, he looked around for water. Finding none, he scowled and walked to the curtains. He wanted to open them, but he was too scared. He grabbed a bit of loaf, before hiding back under the pelts and falling asleep. 

Karkat jumped at the sound of an ablution trap starting, and was about to jump out of the pile before remembering where he was. He stayed completely still, barely even breathing as he heard it shut off and someone walk right by. He heard her walk by to where her husktop was, and as soon as she was past him, he climbed out of the pile and hide behind the recuperacoon. While she sat down, he sneaked behind her and as soon as the entrance was in sight, started sprinting determined to make it to the exit before she noticed him. He burst out of the entrance as he heard Nepeta shout something. He sprinted away, only turning around when her hive was out of sight. He collapsed, panting. He slowly got up, catching his breath, before continuing on on his journey. He heard sounds ahead, slowly getting louder. He walked out of the forest, seeing a small settlement ahead. He warily approached, suddenly scared about his symbol and what it represented. He steeled his nerves and forged into the settlement. 

When he entered what looked like a public washroom, all eyes were on him. On his symbol. On what he was carrying. Scanning the room, he saw everyone was below yellowblood. He walked into an empty stall and sat on the load-gaper and pulled out his husktop. He checked his trollian, seeing that no one contacted him and shut it down. As he walked out of the washroom, four trolls appeared out of nowhere.  
"Who are you?" the biggest one out of the four asked.  
"Nobody that you should give a shit about." Karkat replied, trying to push through them and failing. "We may not give a shit about you, but we sure as hell care about that symbol on your chest." the smaller of the four declared. Karkat glanced at his chest.  
"What about it?" he asked.  
"It's the symbol of the Signless, one of our only sources of hope in this hellhole." the troll in front of him answered, a small maroon-blood.  
"If it's of any fucking worth to you fuckers, I found out that he's my ancestor right after it all went shithive maggots." he told them.  
"Prove it" they all replied immediately. Karkat sighed.  
"Any of you fuckers have a sharp object?" he asked. Without a word, the biggest passed over a small knife. Carefully, he cut his palm, showing them the candy red blood that spilled from the wound. They all backed up, before the smallest began to leave.  
"Where the fuck is he going?" Karkat asked.  
"To gather the citizens," the troll right in front of him answered, "also, what's your name?" Karkat tensed, but realized that it would probably be better if he told them his name.  
"Karkat," he answered, "and why the FUCK is he gathering the citizens? Especially here, out of all the fucking places to gather." The large troll chuckled.  
"All the citizens made a promise to gather everyone where we found his ancestor. Meaning, right here." The troll answered.  
"Gog fucking damnit." Karkat muttered. The small troll slowly came back into view, with what looked like at least 100 trolls following behind him. Karkat gulped, looking at the giant crowd of trolls. _This is the most trolls I've ever seen in one place_ he thought. Slowly, they all gathered close to the front of the building. Someone threw a wooden box, which the largest troll caught and set down in front of Karkat, before gesturing to the crowd.  
"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this." he hissed at the large troll.  
"Inspire us." he replied with no hesitation. Karkat paled. He took a few deep breaths, steeled his nerves, and stepped up on the plate.  
"People of whatever the fuck this place is called, I am apparently supposed to inspire you. I don't know who's nook my ancestor licked to get me up here, but here I am, inspiring a town when I just found out who my ancestor was. So I guess 'why the fuck not' right? Let's give this shit a shot." he cleared his throat, before continuing.  
"The Empress is full of shit. Don't trust a single thing out of her bulge-licking mouth, or from anywhere else. Let's just agree she's a chumbucket and leave it at that. So basically, what I've imagined all throughout my shitty life, is a world with no hemospectrum. Where anyone can do anything. Where your blood colour doesn't get you killed or grant you special privileges. For once, I'd like to not be fucking scared of Imperial Drones breaking into my hive in the middle of the night. I feel like we could pull it off. I feel we could stop the Empress, who's fucking name I don't know or want to know, as it would probably give me daymares for sweeps, from forcing the planet into full-scale revolt. If we can manage it, a select few of us could slowly organize a fully organized subtle revolt. Slowly take away her power. That is all I have to say, I'm going to fuck off now." His speech left him winded, and he stepped off the wooden crate. As he moved to leave, he saw several people try to follow. Most of them gave up after he left town limits and he entered the forest, but three kept following, in hopes of traveling with him. Only one was noticed at first, however.  
  
"Terezi!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! 2040 words! This chapter should be up the day after the first, and then I'm probably going to queue future chapters for every Saturday, so that I can start to stockpile them. As always, leave a comment if you enjoyed/have a question/comment!


	3. the shitshow starts anew

Terezi  
Terezi could hardly believe her ears, after so long with no contact with him, here he appears at the same town she'd ended up at, not to mention apparently he was going to give a speech or something, it was all so confusing to her. After the speech, she was one of the only ones following him, with an olive and yellow blood close behind. Terezi ignored those two however, and instead focused on Karkat, _her_ Karkat, the Karkat that everyone else thought was dead after Tavros visited his hive and saw a burnt out husk. Terezi didn't believe any of that shit, and instead went on the search. And it paid off! She found Karkat, who seems to have discovered his Ancestor. But none of that mattered when Karkat turned around and saw her.  
"Terezi!?" he shouted.  
"Hey Shouty McShoutpants" she replied, grinning.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I saw your inspirational speech back there, and I have to say, it wasn't terrible! Also, everyone thinks you're dead." she replied.  
"Why would they think I'm fucking dead?" he asked.  
"Because Tavros saw your hive and told everyone else." she answered.  
"Oh yeah I fucking burnt that piece of shit." he told her.  
"Why!?" she exclaimed, confused.  
"Because I didn't want to leave a trail that some fucking Imperial Drone could follow!" he retorted. In response, Terezi hugged him.  
"What am I going to do with you, Karkles?" she asked, before kissing him.

Karkat  
_Holy fuck she's kissing me_

Terezi  
She could feel Karkat tense up, and then relax. She slowly let go of the kiss. As she backed away a half step, she could've sworn she heard someone wolf-whistling. Glaring at the trees, she listened for anything else.  
"Who's out there?" she snarled, annoyed that someone else had followed them. As she did, she heard two trolls step out from behind the trees.  
"Whoa, chill out there. We just want to tag along, help spread the message, you know?" one of them said.  
"Besides, didn't your ancestor have three companions, Karkat?" the other asked.  
"I'll let you guys tag along but I need your fucking name's first, okay?" he replied.  
"The name's Miiyza" the troll that Terezi determined to be a yellow blood declared.  
"Excuse my companion, he's always a bit weird," the one that Terezi thought was olive blooded remarked," the name's Ophlai."  
"Hey!" came the indignant reply. Terezi chuckled.  
"Can we fucking go now?" Karkat asked, annoyed at the sudden distraction.  
"I guess so?" replied Miiyza.  
  


Karkat  
Spreading the Signless' message again was NOT something on his to-do list when he set out, but some tiny settlement decided to saddle it on him, simply because he's his descendant. As they walked in the general direction of the Capital, all Karkat could think about was Terezi kissing him. Several times Ophlai had to stop him from running into a tree, or tripping over a rock, or anything else that would have been utterly embarrassing. The three new additions were surprising, but welcome. Miiyza was nowhere near what Sollux was like and Ophlai seemed a bit like Kanaya, if anyone. Karkat was surprised at how fast trolls started joining him. He fully expected to make the entire journey alone, but now he had three trolls with him, one of which he's known for forever. He guessed this was how his ancestor felt, though he was raised from birth by another troll and with nowhere near the type of technology they had now. Really, the only thing they had in common was that they lived on Alternia. He was brought out of his musings when he got yanked to the side, _again_ , and narrowly avoided the tree right in front of him. He nodded his thanks to Ophlai, before deciding to talk to Terezi, finally. Hardly anyone had spoken since they had left. Terezi had been smart and packed a map, where they mapped a trail that would bring them through as many towns as possible before finally ending at the Capital, where there would be the biggest gathering most likely. He sighed, moving up to the front beside Terezi and grabbing her hand. They walked like that for about ten minutes, before finally Karkat managed to get enough courage to say the first words.  
"Hey." he muttered.  
"Hey." she replied.  
"So, about back there, at the start of the forest," he said.  
"What about it?" she asked.  
"What was that about?" he questioned. She blushed.  
"I-I'm flushed for you." she revealed, voice barely above a whisper. Silenty, Karkat stopped and grabbed her hand.  
"So am I." he whispered, before leaning in and kissing her. Slowly, he pulled away before starting to walk again, with her right beside him.

As soon as they reached the next town, the first thing they found was a communal hiveblock. Stepping into their respective respite blocks, they all settled in for a good rest, in preparation of their next big assembly. Sinking through the sopor, that was the last thing on Karkat's mind. Waking up, he met up with the others outside.  
"How the fuck did you all sleep?" Karkat asked.  
"Fuckin fantastic," Miiyza spat out, "who's grand idea was it to wake up this early?"  
"Hey, now, you know exactly why we needed to be up this early" Ophlai chided. Miiyza scowled.  
"As entertaining as this is, we have places to go and trolls to see so let's get a move on!" Terezi ordered, and they all started moving.  
"You all know where to go?" she asked.  
"Yes." they all replied at the same time.  
"Then let's get going!" she told them. Karkat broke off, and started heading to the giant square at the centre of this town, while the other three went to gather as many people as possible. When he got there, there was around 3 people milling about on their daily business. He saw no one with a symbol above teal, which he took to be a good sign. He found a decent sized box, and began to get ready. He kept trying to plan what to say, only to have be useless garbage. He sighed in frustration, deciding to wing it. He reached into his bag and grabbed his husktop, deciding to see what the situation with Feferi was, and why she wasn't challenging the Empress.  
  
carcinoGeneticist[CG] has begun trolling cuttlefishCuller[CC]!  
[CG] FEFERI   
[CC] ) (-EY Crabcatc) (  
[CG] WE HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS NEW EMPRESS?  
[CC} I'm not even on t)(at PLAN-ET anymore  
[CG] WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU IF YOU AREN'T HERE  
[CC] I'm on t)(e human planet, -Eart)(!  
[CG] WHO ELSE IS THERE?  
[CC] Dave, Rose, Roxy, Dirk, -Equius, -Eridan, Nepeta and Aradia all ended up )(ere! Glub glub.  
[CG] THANKS, FEFERI  
  
carcinoGeneticist[CG]has ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller[CC]!  
After learning of that unfortunate and slightly troubling news, he closed his husktop, before putting it back in his bag. When he looked up, he saw a rather large crowd and Miiyza approaching him.  
"Where are the others?" Miiyza asked.  
"Not fucking back yet." he replied. That answer was good enough for Miiyza, as he took a seat beside him. Before long, Ophlai returned, with Terezi being the last and leading the largest group. Once everyone was there, they all stood up on the box.  
  
"Let's fucking do this shit." Karkat said, stepping forward.  
"Okay, fuckers, listen up! I came here because I want to stop this from going shithive maggots before it does. So basically, the new Empress is a lying sack of shit. What a surprise, I fucking know. So basically, we need a way to actually put in motion what she's promising because that fucking reality will scare her. Also, she has to stay near the planet, otherwise that fucking horrorterror that's somehow classified as a lusus will kill everything. The reason why is because the previous heiress fucking disappeared. Gone. Can't find her. It also gives us an advantage, and a pretty fucking huge one at that. So I say, we keep building slowly, until we have a decent sized following, before assaulting her all at once. We may not have anyone above 10 sweeps, but neither will she. So, what do you say?" he finished, raising one hand in the air. As the screams echoed, he stepped down behind the box to talk to his companions.  
"What do you mean Feferi's disappeared?" were the first words out of Terezi's mouth.  
"I talked to her, and she's on the humans' fucking planet, Earth." he responded.  
"Do you know who all's there?" she asked.  
"All the Derse dreamers from our three fucking sessions. Meaning, John Egderp is loose on this planet somewhere, probably causing everything to go shithive maggots." he replied. Frowning, Miiyza stepped forwards.  
"Maybe he isn't as far as you think." he suggested.  
"What the fuck do you mean by that." Karkat shot back, irritable. Grinning, Miiyza held up a hand and made a ball of wind form.  
"Egderp!?" Karkat exclaimed, surprised.  
"The one and only." he replied, grinning. Karkat seemingly got over his shock, hugging him.  
"Who all ended up here?" Karkat asked him.  
"As far as I know, Jade, Jane Jake and I are the only humans here." he replied.  
"Fuck. I just realized what happened." he muttered with a groan.  
"What happened?" Miiyza asked.  
"All the Prospit dreamers ended up here, and all the fucking Derse dreamers are on Earth." he responded with another groan.  
  
"I guess I don't need to hide anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Who is it? Find out next time! Third chapter! Shorter chapter, around 1500 words. If you need to contact me for whatever reason, I will get back eventually on here, or my kik is liamchip.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. Ever. I got this idea while chatting with someone, and I decided to make it a fanfiction. Let me know how I did!


End file.
